nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GameGear360
Clear Shot pictures Sorry about the Reviews. The Images however werde made by me (i run Dartblaster.de). I admit you have no Proof of my identity. But I thought since i am referenced here i Could share the images I had anyway. I don't know however other Bloggers share their content here. You Could Pm Dartblaster.de on FB and I will reply ;) I would allow you to use my images but I thought I Could simply do it myself. ~~~~ Gage, StryfeLover is harassing me. He called me a Motherf***er.ENZO! BOOM! (talk) 01:41, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude it wasnt an article the tripod i found a link that needs a new page and there it was im going to recreate the page and make sure its not an article just a work in progress if it interferes with anything well dont let it :P Read please BTW about th we dont link to that site im not sure ive seen many links go to that site so have you changed you mind? The thunderbow has a non working ref im only asking you to help Template edit Gage can you add Rhino-Fire tripod to the template stability accesories or somehow Chat I want to chat... lol We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 18:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Asking a favor Hey, GaGe... I am not the type of guy that ask for favors. But I need one from you. Can you, PLEASE, PLEASE, try to calm down The Stig and Oasengenggam on my thread? They still are on a non-Nerf related discussion. And I don't know what to do about it- saying for them that the discussion is over don't end nothing. But you and Jetty have power to do this. PS: I don't want that any of them get banned. PLEASE. Just try to talk with them to cease that futile problem. Pedroh1999 (talk) 13:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey its Stig, I've deleted the off topic posts of me explaining that he is being off topic but Oasengenggam kept arguing about the rules and how I'm not being fun. I have offered to settle this on chat. But Oasengenggam nicely returned me with a rude comment calling me a "b!tch." I don't really care for him anymore. Never on this wiki I've met such an rebellious obnoxious person. As for you pedroh, You saying that the discussion was over worked for me, until Oasengenggam replied. All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 16:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey GaGe, did you saw THIS? http://bazookafied.blogspot.com.br/2014/07/chainsaws-for-n-strike-rails-fun.html#more Pedroh1999 (talk) 00:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat I need to discuss something We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 23:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Now on this wiki, I have some important things to say We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 23:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) nerf timeline request yes jet deleted it over reason of "page of links", would you be willing to email me a copy of the page since its only apparently viewable by you guys? end a trustworthy copy in pdf form - say last edit by either you or jet, you can print the page as a pdf. noticed you were online, thought it would be easier. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :It was literally just a link of pages in a list, nothing unique at all. It wasn't even touched by an admin in four years. I could remake the list in a few minutes, although I don't exactly see why I would want to because the page didn't exactly serve a purpose. It would be easier for myself and yourself just to find it on my test wiki, where I've uploaded it exclusively for you. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::alright then, honestly thought there was useful stuff on it, didn't think it would be deleted. nevermind. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) image use even though I know you don't care, yes permission from F2A is granted under the condition proper credit is given which you failed to do. likewise, is it really going to take that much time to simply ask before taking images? yeah most people on reddit probably don't care but its always best to ask. Dartmaster8 (talk) 17:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) rhino fire how many times do I need to say it? almost everyone from reddit knows which images are official and which are leak. I already made it clear that I left, not my responsibility to remove leak images and even then JETCELL LEFT the images up even AFTER TAG FOR DELETION! so far we have numerous images posted of this as well as the leaks, please try and pay attention. thought we had this clear in email, apparently not. Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :At this point I don't see why we can't have images which we can now identify as prototype images on the wiki. If Hasbro's already released information and official images of the blaster, then how it is possible that the older images can still remain "leaks"? Will they be leaks forty years in the future? Every time a photo is discovered that isn't from Hasbro, is that photo a leak? You don't need to remove our "leaked" images, we can very well handle it ourselves. If an image is a blatant leak with watermarks and everything, and Hasbro hasn't spoken, then sure it will be deleted. However, I see no reason why these images from Amazon are leaks. :Even if they are leaks, if you're also going to remove the images, it would help if you could replace them with other images. None of the other images in the category require deletion in my eyes, they're mostly pictures of things people found in stores. Would you like me to personally apply copyright descriptions to these photos, or shall I delete them all and personally ask the redditor for permission to use the images, while keeping in mind many blogs have already used them? *You restored a Baidu image that jet deleted... no proof the orange/green roughcut was taken outside of china since its not in retail stores here :While normally I have no problem with removing leaked images, I don't believe that the Rhino-Fire images are leaked now that Hasbro has spoken about the product and released production images. They aren't even from Baidu or anything like that, they're from a notable source; Amazon. It also seems like no one else in the community seems to mind as much as you do, our wiki and blogs included. Even if Nerf Wiki were violating something, many other sites would as well; we don't exclusively host these images. There is no potential hazard that could occur. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 02:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hasbro would not have revealed official details if Amazon didn't make the mistake of posting said info online. If you don't recall, this was kept under wraps and tightly guarded secret at the UK TF and continuing on that point; a press release most likely would have been sent out as a surprise late november which is what their plan probably was. Hasbro has to some extent learned that denial doesn't work with the NIC as proved numerous times. the only official art is the stock image, no box image. :Have I not replaced some of those? :most of the unofficial images, not the licensed stuff, are leaked from china via Baidu or Taobao unless its a stock image. :"Would you like me to personally apply copyright descriptions to these photos, or shall I delete them all and personally ask the redditor for permission to use the images, while keeping in mind many blogs have already used them?" ok so SBNC are the only blog to have post since they received images via email...still good habit to give credit to who originally posted said images :"It also seems like no one else in the community seems to mind as much as you do, our wiki and blogs included.", don't recall F2A or AFON posting any leaks ever... :I am not going to continue arguing with you over this as its proven to be pointless :PS: I can't remove any image besides tagging for deletion... :Dartmaster8 (talk) 16:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : email go checkDartmaster8 (talk) 19:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wingz Stomp Rocket Page Got it. Changing it right away. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) final email go check, take this as final post Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Piepiepie119 on second thought, his edit summaries are the same as the other guy. makes me believe its a sock puppet. doubt we really need checkuser results anyways... Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) First meet in wiki Hello there GamesGear! Thank you for editing my first article , which in my way was perfect enough, but anyways I wanted to ask some questions about the wiki: 1. How do you rank up in this place of wiki ? 2. Is there limitations for space for adding photos and videos? If there are how big are they? 3.can you organize your events in the forum? P/S I don't think you are an asshole which says in your description, just got to be an admin.))) Thank you CRF.--Craftian276 (talk) 11:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) again see email on formal definitions, seems to be a problem for some. why not get them all now rather than when disputes pop up. see jet's talk page or email. Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Please edit my pages rather than deleting them. air mag 6 putting an end to this debate here, box art says it all. It was in stores so even if it was an error its out there. PS: you can ignore the last email sent. I removed those wikis rather than noting closed as they are not note worthy to keep. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :The Air Max 1 and Air Max 6 have been seen as Mag blasters before in stock images only. Just like the Range Master was seen under packaging as the Orion, the Air Max 6 has only been seen as the Mag 6 in a terrible prototype image; there isn't even a real blaster in that photo. The Air Max 1 has been at least seen in Mag 1 boxing, but never has a photo surfaced that was not a stock image. It was a series of prototype titles and nothing further. There is no proof whatsoever that these blasters are currently sold as anything relating to the title "Mag". No one in the community possesses a "Mag" blaster. :The debate was not open to be reignited. Show me someone's photo of any Mag blaster and I may change my mind. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:15, September 7, 2014 (UTC) email - dart identification see if you can identify any of those unique rare micro darts and others though might just be different colorations. These are from Orange's Nerf Page, forgot to mention that sorry. Reverse trace would have gotten that conclusion as well. Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:51, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Longshot is back in original configuration Title says it all. Evidence here. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:48, September 14, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I think this is a Canadian/Australian release? If it is a Canadian release, you're darned lucky, 'cuz the Longshot has been brought back to life. Agreed. Just hopefully it gets a new box. This is what SBNC said about the image: "Very very interesting. Looks like Hasbro have dusted off the yellow plastic drums, and for a good cause too." It apparently has a range of ten meters (~33 feet, 32.808 to be exact), less than the 35 foot range claim of the Longshot back in 2009, but just hopefully, it retains the performance. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) It will only make sense if the blaster actually had elite ranges. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:39, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I rather not waste space on your talk; let's go on chat to discuss about this new "issue". ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC) P.A.K. P.A.K. stands for Precision Action Kit. I got this info from One Dart Short's review of the Door Storage Transport P.A.K. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 03:10, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I will keep this in mind when I get to the articles in the future. I am too dedicated to a certain topic at the moment to change that, as well as the fact that I am quite lazy. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:14, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Obvious vandal spotted I spotted a vandal, named DestroyTheWiki. (obviously that name means he's a vandal.) From the way he speaks, it seems to be RNN6. (check the vandal's userpage for more info.) Although Jet has blocked the guy forever, if he ever makes any sockpuppets, you might want to install WHAM! onto your personal global .js, as that will help you to combat that guy much more easily. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) email? email? did you see my email on the mega darts? Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Blue Shock Freeze Blue Shock Freeze...eh? Apparently, it is in US 7-Eleven stores. And because Singapore gets the same flavors as Malaysia (Mtn Dew, Pitch Black, LiveWire and this), we might get it. I have a feeling this is gonna taste like Baja Blast. (not.) ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:24, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Do delete the Question discussion, please. P.S. I still have not gotten around to trying the Dew. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Blue Shock Freeze I drank it. It ironically tastes like raspberry. Beuck. As for me, I don't like this flavor XDDDD I would prefer Pitch Black over it anyday LOL ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:37, December 3, 2014 (UTC)